Cinco facetas de Seiya Kou
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: :::::Drabbles:::::U/A:::::Como cualquier prsona, a Seiya los cambios le afectan haciéndo que su estado de ánimo y respuesta a la circunstancia revele mas su carácter humano.
1. Chapter 1

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autoria de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que la historia pertenece a la autora aqui presente, la cual no puede reproducirse o usarse de forma laguna sin permiso expreso de la misma_ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Desesperante.**

* * *

Nueva Delhi. India. Primer Eliminatoria Internacional de Programación en Linux. Suena un teléfono celular. La dueña lo levanta y responde.

-¿sí?- dijo un tanto aturdida.

-te vas a perder del desayuno ¿o qué?- pregunta imperativamente quien está al otro lado de la línea.

-Seiya-responde la mujer pausadamente- prefiero la habitación que el desayuno.

-¡Ah!-agrega el joven- ¿entonces no te importa que me vaya a desayunar con Kaiiyu eh?

-vete con ella ¿a mí que?- respondió la rubia con un dejo de molestia- tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, irte con ella o con otra de las muchas que te siguen.

-¡te die que eso si me enojaba! Te dije muy claro que no me gusta que me estén diciendo que me vaya con otra, porque si quiero lo hago. Nadie necesita mandarme ¿ok?

-sí, me lo dijiste- respondió preocupada por el tono furioso con que habló Seiya- pero lo olvide.

-Está bien Serena- dijo él aun molesto, haciendo un vacío dentro de ella pues rara vez la llamaba Serena- ya déjalo así.

-¿ya no me quieres?-inquirió Serena.

-¿Quieres que no te quiera? ¿¡Eso quieres?!- respondió Seiya nuevamente molesto.

-no, no quiero eso- asevero la joven entristecidamente.

\- Ay Serena- refunfuño él- ya sabes como soy- envió un beso- te espero al desayuno.

Horas después, tras hacer el examen de eliminatoria y quedar ambos jóvenes calificados para la siguiente etapa, deciden ir a festejar al bar del hotel. Serena la joven, vistió totalmente de negro, unos pantalones formales y una blusa que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, algo que a Seiya enloquecía lo cual ella no había experimentado en carne propia, lo sabía porque él lo confeso una vez que la vio de ese modo. Y pensaba usarlo a su favor.

Una hora después de charla ligera y risas, Seiya se acercaba más a ella, jugaba con su cabello y rosaba sutilmente la piel de sus hombros. Un camarero se próxima con un Martini Grey Goose colocándolo frente a la mujer.

-de parte del caballero que está en la barra- anuncio cortes el camarero, ante la mirada atónita de Serena y la rabia contenida de Seiya quien se echó hacia atrás alejándose de la dama.

-Dígale por favor, que no recibiré su amable detalle. Que agradezco al cortesía, pero que solo acepto obsequios de verdaderos caballeros y él no lo es, ya que ha tenido el atrevimiento de enviarme una bebida a pesar de saber que tengo compañía- dijo esto último mientras acercaba su mano a la de Seiya.

El camarero asintió, y se retito junto con la bebida que había llevado. Serene buscaba la mirada de Seiya, pero él estaba esquivo.

-¡¿compañía?!- espeto con enojo finalmente- ¿eso soy solamente? ¿¡Compañía Serena!?- musito él con el rostro enrojecido.

-¿estás celoso?-pregunto ella- si rechace el envió ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Llamas demasiado la atención y no puedo manejar eso-suspiro- simplemente no puedo.


	2. Rebelde

**Rebelde.**

* * *

Moscú. Rusia. Segunda Eliminatoria Internacional de Programación en Linux. Habitación de Seiya Kou en el hotel sede.

-dime algo, más bien explícame Bombón- expresa el azabache con preocupación- ¿Qué hay que hacer para cambiar consciencias? ¿Crees que sea posible salvar el mundo?

-si hay gente tan preocupada como tú, seguro que si- indica Serena mientras observa a Seiya caminar de un lado a otro- sé que lograras lo que quieres. Veras que sí.

Él sonríe y la abraza gentilmente, luego toma su ordenador y se coloca frente al mismo para comenzar a escribir en su blog. Concentrado totalmente y abstraído del mundo, buscando la manera de hacer que el sistema en el que se basa la organización del mundo, cambie.

Desde que Serena lo conoció, siempre estuvo preocupado por la situación del mundo. Sobre como manipulaban personas e información para que unos cuantos mantuvieran su estilo de vida. Nada le preocupaba más que el bienestar de sus semejantes. Siempre estaba en busca de nuevas ideas y nuevas formas para ayudar a cuanta persona pudiese ayudar. Jamás estaba quieto y para Serena era sorprendente verlo trabajar. Se abstraía de todo y se olvidaba de cualquier necesidad propia. Serena salió de la habitación si hacer ningún ruido, fue a la cafetería para llevarle algo de comer, era lo único en que ella podía ayudar, ser una especie de asistente y tener comida cerca para cuando el tuviese hambre y un buen oído para cuando requiriera distraer un poco su cerebro.

Verlo siempre trabajando, siempre luchando y jamás rendirse hacían que en serene una admiración profunda y sincera surgiera. Seiya sin duda, era una persona maravillosa. Su afán de ser mejor para sí mismo y a la vez ello lograra que fuera mejor para los demás y así contribuir al rescate de la raza humana, sencillamente no tenían comparación. Verle trabajar era contemplar una obra de arte.


End file.
